


Io Saturnalia

by Cristinuke



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, D/s, Eddie is definitely a sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Mild D/s, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, and a mess, or maybe not that mild...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: Venom and Anne team up against Eddie, and also Dan is there.





	Io Saturnalia

**Author's Note:**

> I know Saturnalia isn't for another month, but we're getting a head start here. Feast on all this porn, my friends, and be merry.

“Can I talk with V? Privately? Like, is that a thing that’s even possible?”

Eddie stared at Anne for a solid moment, and felt the crinkle between his eyebrows deepening in confusion. There was no way that line wasn’t going to become a wrinkle one day.

“You want to just talk to him?” Eddie reiterated, ignoring Venom’s piqued interest.

Anne nodded and expanded, “I just want to chat with him for a moment. Without…you.” Her face also deepened into a confused line, like she couldn’t believe what she was saying, but then she nodded and made solid eye contact again.

“Umm.”

**We can do it.**

“Shut up.”

**We should find out what she wants.**

“I agree. _We_ should, not just you.”

Venom’s exasperation was ruined with his impending glee and Eddie knew he was fighting an uphill battle here. One that he knew was going to affect him somehow, and he wasn’t completely sure he was going to appreciate it later. He wasn’t appreciating it right now.

“Eddie?”

His attention was snapped back to Anne who was watching him with the half-amused, half-concerned way she got whenever Eddie talked to Venom without hearing the other side.

“Uhh, yeah. It’s possible.”

**Now.**

“You want to talk to him now?” Eddie was just grasping at straws at this point, and he knew Anne was seeing through him when her expression turned sympathetic.

She placed a gentle hand on his forearm, saying, “Yes, Eddie. Just for a moment. Please?”

**We can’t deny her such a polite request, Eddie.**

Eddie sighed, defeated.

“No. No we can’t.”

Eddie focused on the warmth of her hand, an old itch of longing washing over him, and then the world turned comfortably black.

*

It was Thursday night and Eddie really just wanted to go home, eat a salad, and watch a movie. He figured he might lose on the salad front if Venom’s recalcitrance was any indication, but he figured he just might be able to convince him to let him at least make it to the couch tonight.

**Nope.**

Eddie refrained from rolling his eyes. Again.

“But why?”

**We should go.**

Eddie half-heartedly tried to walk back down the street that would lead them to their apartment, but Venom simply corrected their course.

“I don’t understand why you want to go over there. We were just over for dinner the other night.”

Venom popped out of his neck to face him.

**"It’s a surprise, Eddie. Don’t you like surprises?"**

Eddie sighed. “Yes, love, but I’m a little cautious about what you could possibly have planned.”

Venom didn’t reply, instead retreating back into Eddie’s skin. His stubbornness was palpable, so Eddie resigned himself to his fate and kept walking down the familiar street. He was able to ignore the usual sting of stale bitterness that this wasn’t his street anymore, and walked right up to the front door.

**Ring the doorbell.**

“You ring the doorbell.” Eddie bit out mockingly on instinct, but immediately regretted it when Venom indeed reached out a tendril to press the doorbell.

“Why are we here again?” Eddie asked yet again, feeling like a broken record player. Venom stayed pointedly silent as the door swung open, revealing a smiling Dan.

“Eddie! Thanks for coming over!” Dan welcomed him in with a hug and a pat on the back.

Eddie let it happen, awkwardly returning the hug while mumbling, “Didn’t know there was an invitation.”

Either Dan didn’t hear, or he ignored Eddie’s remark as he ushered Eddie further into the apartment. In the kitchen, Anne was finishing putting away some glasses in the cabinet. When she turned around and saw Eddie, she smiled widely and walked over to give him a hug.

“Eddie! How are you?”

Her hug was warm and comforting as always, and Eddie couldn’t bring himself to feel bad when he hugged back tightly. Annie allowed it for a moment longer than was strictly appropriate before trying to disentangle herself from his embrace, but then Venom reached out to wrap black coils around her, gently bringing her back into Eddie’s arms.

Annie laughed, bright and breathless. “Hi, V. Good to see you too.”

**It’s always an intimate pleasure to appreciate the way your warmth makes us feel so good. We would love to take you and—**

Eddie coughed in surprise, barreling over Venom’s internal monologue to say, “He’s happy to see you too.”

“I bet he is.” Dan murmured behind Eddie. 

Eddie whipped around to look at Dan incredulously but he just smiled sweetly back at him. He was leaning back against the kitchen counter, looking casual, but there was a look in his eyes that made Eddie bite back the retort on the tip of his tongue.

“But really,” Annie continued, as if she hadn’t heard Dan’s remark, “how are you? Everything going alright?”

Eddie kept his eyes on Dan for a moment longer, watching the way Dan shrugged innocently, and then turned back to Annie. “I’m okay. _We’re_ okay. Haven’t had any issues or relapses since the beginning.”

Venom pulled out to materialize his head on Eddie’s shoulder, like a demented parrot, to say, “ **We know now the right temperature for Eddie’s body, and we don’t eat the inside organs, just the other people organs.”** Eddie couldn’t help but smirk at the proud tone in Venom’s low growl.

Annie made an uneasy face at the reminder that Venom had no qualms about human flesh, but then shook her head and grinned, saying, “That’s great to hear **.** We don’t want to send Eddie back to the hospital.”

Venom shrunk back into Eddie at the mention of the hospital, and he couldn’t help feeling fond of the symbiote.

“Not to sound rude or ungrateful,” Eddie began carefully after a moment of silence, “but why are we here? It’s not our usual dinner night, and I don’t actually remember talking about coming over here. Venom was weirdly insistent…” He trailed off, and watched as Anne’s grin grew wider and crossed her arms in front her chest.

“That’s because Venom’s going to fuck you for us.”

Eddie’s mind went static for a moment at that line. Only the feeling of Venom rippling along his body pulled him back into the moment.

“Come—come again?” he stuttered out, automatically taking a step back. Behind him, Dan was suddenly closer than before, and set a hand on the small of Eddie’s back, holding him steady while Venom gently eased him back forward without a thought.

Anne’s grin turned into a smirk. “You’re going to go into the bedroom, and Venom is going to fuck you thoroughly, and we’re going to watch you both.”

Eddie couldn’t hold back the whimper at that mental image, and he definitely couldn’t cover his groin quickly enough to hide the evidence of what he really thought about that plan.

“Why…why would we do that?” Eddie gasped out, trying to ignore the tendrils Venom was reaching out to caress his face, his arms and legs— not pushing or pulling, just touching, exploratory. The room seemed to spin a little bit as Eddie fought against the haze of confusion and sudden arousal.

“Because you’re going to be good for us, aren’t you, Eddie?” Dan’s voice took on an authoritative tone that still managed to seem congenial, and Eddie shivered. He let his hand trail carefully around Eddie’s waist as he moved to stand next to Annie.

“You’ve always loved putting on a show. It’s your time to shine.” Anne winked at him.

Venom’s head materialized in front of Eddie’s face, “ **You’re mine, and I’m going to prove it, Eddie.** ” Venom’s coils turned tighter, holding Eddie in place and squeezing possessively. It was the last straw for Eddie, who suddenly couldn’t move, dizzy, his cock filling out completely.

“ **That’s it, let us take care of you.** ” Venom purred in Eddie’s ear. The tendrils tightened even more, shifting and moving until Eddie’s arms were pulled behind his back, forcing him to thrust his chest out, and his legs were pushed apart, leaving it very clear for Anne and Dan to appreciate every aspect of Eddie.

Eddie whined quietly at the manipulation and thought of what was to come, and whispered out, “ _Please_.”

“There he is.” Anne breathed out, her eyes bright. “Our bedroom’s on the right, V.”

**Come on, Eddie! Let’s make it good for them!**

Eddie could barely nod, and then Venom was pushing and pulling him down the hallway, a coil wrapping itself around his neck and tugging like a leash, while a couple other coils got rid of his clothes in a heartbeat. Eddie could hear Anne and Dan following behind them, and he tried to turn his head to see, but Venom didn’t let him.

**Don’t you worry, they’ll get to see plenty.**

Venom brought him to the bed and made him crawl on it, the black goo spreading out across his body before pushing him down onto his front and then spreading him wide, arms stretched out and legs pulled apart. Eddie cried out, feeling utterly exposed and at Venom’s mercy; but then he realized it wasn’t just Venom’s mercy, but Anne and Dan’s as well, when they took their seats on a deeply purple chaise that faced the bed. It gave them the best possible position to see the whole proceedings, and Eddie couldn’t do anything about it but moan at the predatory looks on their faces.

“God, Eddie, you look fucking delicious.” Dan growled as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

“ **He’s right. You’re incredibly delectable.** ” Venom stretched Eddie out another inch, and then sent a ripple throughout his body, making him moan. Eddie was completely covered, a thin layer of shimmering black encasing his whole body, molding him into whatever Venom wanted him to do.

But after a moment, Eddie realized Venom was just holding him steady.

Waiting.

Waiting for _Anne and Dan_.

The thought made Eddie struggle, but Venom didn’t let him even shift an inch, he was so securely held.

“I can’t—I can’t _move_.” Eddie gasped out, his muscles bunching uselessly as Venom reinforced his hold.

Anne released her grip on the chaise to come kneel in front of the bed, not reaching out to touch, but simply getting a closer look.

“Oh baby,” her voice was full of saccharine sympathy, “that’s the point.”

Eddie panted, his cock jerking of its own volition, and then even that bit of freedom was taken away as well when Venom reached down to envelop his cock whole, constantly undulating around him unlike anything he’d ever felt before. A broken whine pushed its way of out Eddie’s chest at the suddenness of everything, his pleasure being forced onto him in front of Anne and Dan, the latter of which, who decided to join the former in getting a better vantage point, putting the both of them at eye level.

“How many times do you think we can get him to come tonight?” Anne asked casually, clearly appreciating the finer intricacies of Venom’s coverage along Eddie’s body.

**“How many times do you want?”** Venom asked guilelessly. 

Eddie’s eye frantically swept from Anne to Dan down to himself, as if he couldn’t figure out who to beg to, “Wait— Annie,  I can’t— please—”

“Shh, Eddie, it’s okay. Venom, can you help him out? Quiet him down a moment?” Dan asked politely, and Eddie barely had a moment to think about how that professional voice had no right to be in the bedroom before Venom shoved a tendril into his mouth, perpendicular and narrow so it formed a bit between his teeth. Eddie snarled at the intrusion, shaking his head to try and dislodge it, but Venom just went with him, helpfully growing to a size that forced Eddie to bare his teeth and open his mouth wide. He let Eddie have his moment of rebellion and then pulled the reins in tightly, stilling his useless efforts.

Eddie could already feel himself drooling helplessly.

Dan hummed appreciatively, “Aren’t you sweet like that?”

Eddie could only moan.

He was completely helpless, spread out for everyone to see, and harder than he’d ever been.

**If I had known you liked it this way, we could have been doing this for longer, Eddie!**

The thought alone pushed a stifled groan out of Eddie. Surrendering was one thing, but being forced to surrender, and in front of people he _cared about_ , that was a whole other thing that he still was having a hard time believing.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Dan spoke to Venom, “Ready to make things interesting?”

Venom’s response was a hiss of, “ **Always _._** ”

“Can you bring him up a bit?” Anne asked, looking down at Eddie and reaching a hand out to brush away some of his errant, floppy hair from his face. Eddie shivered at her touch, and then moaned loudly when Venom pushed him up onto all fours, black coils solidifying where his hands and knees met the bedsheets so he still couldn’t move an inch.

Anne grinned, hand still following Eddie’s face to wipe away some drool. He could feel his face flushing deeply at that intimate move, but then she said, “That’s it. Spread him out a bit?”

She barely finished speaking before two tendrils slipped into Eddie’s crack and pushed him wide open, making him choke on the exposure. Eddie instinctually bit into the gag Venom provided. A vague thought floated through his mind, wondering if he was hurting Venom when he did that.

**No, my love. You could never hurt me.**

Eddie’s shoulders sagged slightly with the relief, but then raised them up in surprise when the enveloping mass around his cock took form, becoming a tendril that wrapped itself tightly, looping around.

“You can feel him, right?” Dan asked, and Eddie tried to focus, knowing whatever he said was going to affect him sooner rather than later. “Medically speaking, can you tell the point that he orgasms? Or rather, the moment that directly precedes it?”

Eddie’s eyes felt like they could bulge out of his head.

**I can taste your fear, Eddie. You want this too.**

“ **I can prevent his orgasm if you would like.”** Venom growled, “ **But did you not want to see him orgasm multiple times?** ”

Dan grinned, and it was the first time a sign of wickedness slipped through. “Oh, we do. I’m just curious to see how long he can teeter on that ledge before getting pushed over.”

Eddie could feel Venom’s immediate interest and knew he was in it for the long haul. He was proven correct when Venom started exploring again, tendrils and coils probing along his body until he found a few erogenous zones that Eddie couldn’t help but whimper at.

**Here?**

Behind his ears.

**And here?**

The inside of his thigh.

**And here.**

Long-wise on his calf.

**Oh, and here.**

Underneath his chin.

The last one, Venom simply wrapped a few coils around until he was pressing insistently against his throat, threatening to squeeze at any moment.

Eddie’s cock gave a pulse and nearly came, but the tendril around his cock suddenly tightened harshly refusing him release.

**Dan and Annie said not yet, Eddie.**

Eddie cried out, muffled through the bit.

“Oh baby, were you close?” Anne asked innocently, and Eddie shook his head, still reeling from his almost-orgasm.

“No?” Dan piped up from somewhere on the other side of the bed. Eddie didn’t know when he had moved. “It sure looked like it from our perspective, Eddie.”

Eddie’s shake of his head was reflexive at this point.

“Oh, I know,” Anne’s voice was determined, “Venom, did you find the spot right in the crease of his hips? Right along the inside there. Drives him insane every time.”

Eddie gasped at the exploratory caress.

“ **I found it!”** Venom was happily proud, but when he manhandled Eddie onto his back, he was forceful and persistent, spreading him back out again like a starfish. Eddie could only stare up at the ceiling, until he saw movement out of his peripherals and tried to see. Venom didn’t let him for a moment, and then relaxed, allowing Eddie to turn incrementally until he could see Anne’s face, watching him hungrily.

“Hi, Eddie. Having a good time?” Anne asked him as she reached out to wipe sweat out of Eddie’s eyes.

Eddie couldn’t answer because in that moment, Venom decided to act on Anne’s suggestion and rippled along the insides of his thighs, traveling up to press a wave of gentle pressure along his pelvic region.

His cock had never gone soft, and now was throbbing with need again.

He couldn’t even jerk his hips up into the feeling because he was so securely strapped down. He was utterly powerless and it just served to make him even harder. Eddie’s eyes squeezed closed at the overwhelming sensations.

“So beautiful.” Dan’s whisper came from above him, and Eddie had to open his eyes to see both Anne and Dan staring at him and grinning.

Then Dan broke his gaze away to look at Anne and reached a hand out to cup her face, pulling her attention. She went with it, and let Dan pull her in for a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth. It was one of the hottest things Eddie had ever seen, and between the image and his own predicament, he knew he was about to come.

Of course, that meant Venom also knew, and he tightened the coils uncomfortably, staving off his imminent orgasm.

Eddie’s swear got mangled by the bit, but the sentiment was there.

Dan broke the kiss, went back in for another, and then looked down at Eddie, “I bet that was frustrating, huh?”

Eddie whimpered.

Anne chuckled good-naturedly and cupped Eddie’s face. “I know, you get jealous when the attention’s not on you. You’re just so fucking hot, we couldn’t resist ourselves.” Her thumb rubbed along his jawline, “But don’t worry. You’re still the main course.”

 That was all the warning Eddie got before Venom’s bit dissolved to form his face above Eddie, shining liquid black mass with huge milky eyes that stared Eddie down. His mouth was hinged wide open, sharp teeth out of the way of his long tongue that wasted no time before shoving itself down Eddie’s throat.

His body tried to jerk at the invasion, but Venom was everywhere, wrapped around him tightly, and now stealing his breath, filling him up completely. His instinct was to panic at the lack of air, but after an endless moment, Eddie realized he wasn’t actually asphyxiating. He was absolutely choking around Venom’s girth, but it was separate from breathing.

Venom was creating all the sensation of suffocating without actually starving him of oxygen, and the torture was absolutely perfect.

“Oh shit, that’s hot.” Dan breathed out from somewhere beside Eddie. He really couldn’t pay attention beyond trying to catch a breath he’d never get. Venom had it covered in the same way he did whenever he came out entirely, though it had never been with Eddie purposefully feeling this way.

“You should fill him from both ends. I think he’d like that.” Anne’s voice was low, and getting raspy.

**Good idea!**

Eddie could only gag helplessly.

One tendril split into two, split into four, and kept splitting, all of them reaching down to Eddie’s ass, sliding across his skin and caressing along until they found his rim. They intermingled and pushed and stroked until they curled and attached themselves through the skin, pulling apart his ass cheeks. It was another invasion when more tendrils started testing the muscle’s give, slowly stretching Eddie out, but not necessarily fucking him.

It was the innocent touch of an alien simply exploring new territory; only Dan and Anne’s guidance and encouragement ruined the façade.

“That’s it, that’s amazing. Look at him, he’s completely filled.”

Eddie could picture it perfectly; Venom’s dark substance dripping along his body, keeping him pinned to the bed while black tentacles forced themselves into his body at both ends, further taking away any possibility of escape.

A dip in the bed belied Anne’s hand on Eddie’s face, her fingers sliding along his wide-stretched lips until they went up the slippery muscle that protruded from his throat. He could feel her touch through Venom, a soft, hesitant thing that was powered by curiosity.

“Fuck, Eddie, you look perfect.”

Eddie’s mind went white for a moment, finally pushed over the edge unexpectedly with her declaration.

Venom clearly hadn’t expected it either, and shivered along with Eddie, shrinking back into skin as he enjoyed Eddie’s pleasure with him. The sudden loss of restraint propelled Eddie to curl up in on his side, gasping for the sudden air he was exposed to. He felt a hand on the back of his head, and tried to rise up into the feeling, still coughing and shaking through the aftermath of a ridiculously intense orgasm. Anne helped him move until he could rest his head on her thigh, her hand carding through his hair gently.

“Easy, Eddie.” She murmured, “Just breathe.”

“A—Annie…” Eddie rasped out, reaching a hand up to grip at her leggings.

“How’re you holding up there?” Dan’s voice was quiet over Eddie’s wheezing breaths, and Eddie reached out blindly behind him. He was placated when Dan caught his hand with his own, coming closer so Eddie didn’t have to stretch out awkwardly. “There you go, just take it slow. Take a breather. We’re not done yet.”

It took a moment for the words to register in Eddie’s head, and then he snapped up to attention.

“Wha—?” Words still felt clunky in his mouth, but he tried to push them out, “What d’you mean?” His consonants slurred into each other, but he knew he got his message across because Dan came around until he was at Eddie’s eye sight.

“Oh, Eddie. Don’t you know? This is where it really gets exciting. Right, Venom?”

A pull away from Eddie’s back revealed Venom manifesting, horrific grin looking at the three of them, and then leaning down to lick Eddie’s face completely with his extended, dripping tongue.

“ **I can’t wait. We’re going to have so much fun, Eddie! You’re so much fun.** ”

Eddie made a face at the not-quite-wet, not-quite-slime feeling, but felt oddly at ease at the proposed plan. Venom was giddy, he could feel it, but also careful, in that way Eddie had come to learn meant he was being cherished. And really, that was what this whole night was about in the end, wasn’t it? Venom always cherished Eddie, but tonight he wanted help cherishing Eddie, and this was the result he came up with.

Eddie felt a rush of fondness for the symbiote.

“Alright, Venom, I think we’re done teasing poor Eddie, now. Ready to fuck him for real?”

Venom responded in affirmation enthusiastically at the same time that Eddie surged up, basic instinct driving him to attempt an escape again. However, he barely sat up before a hand firmly pushed against his chest, and the unexpectedness threw off his momentum, pressing him back down onto the mattress.

“Oof.” He landed back with a grunt. He looked up to see the hand belonged to Anne, and she smiled down at him as she pressed down harder. She was nowhere near as strong as Venom in terms of keeping him pinned, but she was clearly communicating that Eddie had to stay put.

Eddie was honestly so taken aback by the gesture, that he couldn’t help but follow her lead, watching her in awe until Venom finally took over, spreading out to reinforce her hold on him, and truly binding him down.

“Fuck, hold on, you can’t just—” The protest got viciously cut off by Venom reintroducing the bit.

“ **Shh, Eddie, we have you. Just relax. Feel it? Feel us? Feel it all, Eddie.** ”

Eddie let out a muffled moan as Venom’s tendrils slid and pushed and emerged across his skin again, culminating into an intricately braided coil that pressed against his hole. He was slightly stretched from before, and looser from his orgasm, but the coil was thicker now as it slowly pushed itself in, implacable and insistent. 

“Look at you, taking that thing.” Dan spoke softly, near enough that Eddie could smell his cologne. “You really are the perfect host.”

Eddie could literally feel his cock drooling with how hard he was. It jerked against the image Dan laid out for him, free of any coils, and Eddie didn’t trust that freedom, not when Venom was still pushing, deeper and longer, and it wasn’t fucking _stopping_ , and he didn’t think he could handle it, knew it was too much, it was too big, and it hurt, it hurt _so good_ , and fuck, was it _expanding?_

Slowly, so slowly, Venom controlled the pace, the depth, the width, everything, and Eddie was only along for the ride. It only made sense.

Fuck, he was so close, he wanted to come again, but he had no leverage, nothing. He could only feel it slowly coming, something big over the horizon.

It just kept pushing, and Eddie couldn’t move, couldn’t get away, and fuck he didn’t want to, not when it lit him up from the inside out and stroked along sensitive nerves. He was so full, so taken, and Eddie’s whimpers were dragged out of him, nothing was his anymore.

Everything was Venom’s.

**Yes.**

And Anne’s.

**Yes.**

And Dan’s.

**Yes.**

And they just kept taking, and taking, and _taking_ , and Eddie gave it all to them, shuddering uncontrollably as his building orgasm finally peaked, spilling everywhere, completely untouched.

**_Yesssss._ **

Eddie was underwater, everything muted and quiet, with only a little bit of sound coming through. Even Venom was a whisper that caressed along his skin, his nerves, his cells, his receptors, his blood. He was so warmly surrounded and felt so, _so_ good. Color came back, brightly lighting up the room in saturated tones, and he could see Dan and Anne, both of them happy and aroused as they watched Eddie float. He could see them talking, the sounds slowly starting to filter through, enough to understand Eddie wasn’t a necessary communicative partner at the moment.

With easy effort, Eddie took a big breath and let himself drift back to them. He felt Venom’s pleased vibrations inside, and then Anne’s gentle words.

“—were great, baby. You feeling good? You look so relaxed and happy.”

She was right. Eddie was so happy, and it was infectious. He knew Venom was happy, and Anne was happy, and Dan was happy.

That was all that mattered.

He felt Dan stroke his thigh comfortingly, his fingers digging in to massage the muscle gently as he traveled up and down. It was soothing, the movement, and felt so good. Anne petted his hair, and Eddie basked in it all.

When Dan’s hand traveled up a little higher, he felt a swipe against his pelvic bone, and he looked up to see Dan’s fingers covered in white. Dan looked down at Eddie and winked as he reached out towards Eddie’s mouth. Eddie understood what Dan wanted right before Venom retreated his gag so that Dan didn’t have any problem slipping his come-covered fingers into Eddie’s mouth.

“That’s number two.” Dan murmured quietly as Eddie sucked diligently, making sure to lick between his fingers to get every drop. “I think we can expect more from you, Eddie.”

The matter-of-fact manner of speaking was doing things to Eddie, because while his first instinct was to try and edge away from Dan, he knew deep down how much he wanted them to push him further. Something deep and primal in him wanted to roll over and show his belly and let them take care of him like they promised.

Never mind the fact that he was literally belly-side up at the moment, Dan’s exploring fingers caressing the skin carefully, but firmly so as not to tickle.

**You like it, Eddie. You want more, I can feel it.**

“No…” He mumbled around Dan’s fingers who slipped them out to wipe them on his cheek. But even his protest sounded weak in his own ears, and Venom knew it.

**Let’s do more. Eddie, you love it!**

With that Venom emerged enough to create nightmare tentacles that protruded from Eddie’s sides and stomach. They shot up and then immediately came down to steady themselves on the bed, giving Venom the leverage to easily flip Eddie over, onto his stomach. Eddie landed with a grunt as he was manhandled into drawing up his knees. The position made him feel too vulnerable so he instinctively tried to raise himself up onto his hands as well, and was surprised when Venom allowed it.

He was less surprised when Venom slipped another tentacle around his mouth again, pulling his head up so he had to look out instead of letting his head hang. The result meant he could clearly see Anne and Dan getting comfortable as they rearranged themselves on the bed to accommodate Venom’s new position.

“You getting comfortable there, Eddie?” Anne asked innocently, flipping the question on him.

Eddie meant to grunt out an affirmation, but Venom took the opportunity to shove a tentacle into his ass, forcing out a surprised yell.

**Now you’re more comfortable. Right where you belong.**

Fuck it all to hell, but between Venom’s alien dirty talk, and a rough pull and push into his ass, Eddie was more than turned on, and how the fuck could he be getting it up again already?

**Your refractory period is mine, Eddie. I want it, I have it.**

He said it so bluntly that Eddie wasn’t even surprised anymore. The tendril grew its width just a little bit more and pulled out again, only to immediately snap back inside.

**It’s so easy, all these delicious organs, systems, blood…and it feels so good, Eddie. We can do this all night!**

The thrusts started gaining a rhythm, harder and harder until Eddie felt like a ragdoll, simply getting ravaged by a manifested parasite.

**“Don’t be rude.”** Venom emerged from the bit in Eddie’s mouth to face him, and then became multiple tendrils that shot out to stick into Eddie’s shoulders, pressing him down harshly until Eddie’s elbows gave out and he crumpled down.

Anne and Dan chuckled from above him.

“Is someone being a little spicy?” Anne’s voice was full of mirth, and Eddie knew they were enjoying the new position he was in almost as much as he was.

With his ass upturned and his chest pressed down, Eddie was back in that vulnerable position, but no matter how hard he tried to push himself back up, Venom denied him. He gave up struggling when it was clear Venom wouldn’t budge; instead, Eddie let himself go limp in Venom’s hold, submitting to the rough fucking he couldn’t escape.

Each thrust pushed Eddie up the bed, forcing out whimpered breaths. He found he could curl his fingers into the bed sheets as some semblance of stability, but it did nothing in the end. He was getting fucked _hard_ , and there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he _wanted_ to do about it.

Anne breathed out, “Nice.”

“God, you can see his cock just fucking leaking, Anne. See it?”

Anne made a concurring noise and Venom just kept it up, a steady, brutal pace. The following orgasm felt like it was ripped right out of Eddie.

Venom didn’t even pause before doubling down, fucking into Eddie faster. It was too much, too fast, and Eddie could barely gasp, running out of breath from the lack of break. Venom gently dissolved the gag back into skin, and though it didn’t actually do much to help, the thought counted.

Eddie couldn’t even speak to say ‘thank you’, but he knew Venom could feel it.

The only sounds in the room were the quick slaps of the tendrils moving in and out of Eddie’s ass, and his broken wheezing against the sheets. He couldn’t even see clearly anymore, not with all the sweat in his eyes.

His cock and ass were burning with oversensitivity and yet he was still hard, and still suddenly desperate for another release. It didn’t make sense, that he could feel the aching need to come again, not after so many orgasms in a row, but he believed Venom when he said he could do this all night.

The thought of helplessly submitting to more of this was enough to tip him over the edge once more.

“Pl—ple—…please…” Eddie croaked out, throat raw, and voice subdued.

Venom took mercy on him, slowing down the thrusts incrementally until he was simply sliding in and out of Eddie casually. The hold on Eddie was relaxed, more of a presence, now, and Eddie found himself flopping down on the bed, exhausted. Despite it all, he still tried to drag himself up the bed, barely moving an inch at a time. Of course, it was pointless, trying to get away from something that was a part of him, but Venom humored him all the same, still prodding and stretching his asshole.

“What do you think, we can get one more out of him?” Dan’s voice made Eddie start. He tried to negate the idea, let them know it was unnecessary, but his words slurred together into an incoherent mess. Venom took the liberty to help him out and speak for him.

**“We can get many, many, more.”**

Eddie protested, managing out, “Nnno, Vee…”

He heard Anne _tsk_ , and then a hand on his temple, pressing her fingers gently into the skin. “I think just one more, and we can call it a night. How about that? Think you can give us one more, Eddie?”

Eddie simply whimpered.

**“Eddie, more! You love it!”**

Eddie felt more tendrils form, and had a moment to think he might not make it through the night at this rate, when Dan spoke up again.

“Hold up, Venom, I have an idea.”

Venom froze, and Eddie let out a shaky breath, knowing he might have been spared from Venom’s original course, but whatever Dan had in store for him was probably not going to be much better.

He was proven right when Dan started asking, “You know that small gland, inside his rectum? It helps eject Eddie’s semen, and it’s right next to—”

**“Yes, I found it! What do I do with it?”** Venom interrupted, excited at learning something new.

Dan laughed, “That’s his prostate. If you rub it, it’ll make him feel really good.”

Venom was thrilled with the direction and immediately retracted his other tendrils, leaving only the one in Eddie’s ass to explore.

Eddie screamed when Venom found it.

Dan immediately jumped in, “Woah, woah, easy, Venom. Gotta stroke it _gently_ , go easy on him. It’s a small, but sensitive area.”

With the direction, Venom immediately backed off, leaving Eddie panting and shivering.

**Sorry, Eddie. We can go gently.**

“S’okay, love…” Eddie slurred out, and then moaned throatily when Venom heeded the advice and started stroking him carefully, lighting him up from the inside out.

“There you go, now you got it.” Dan’s tone was encouraging, and Eddie knew it was meant for Venom, but he couldn’t help but feel validated as well.

“You’re doing well too, Eddie.” Anne murmured as if she knew Eddie wanted the praise. Her hand was still petting his head, combing his unruly hair.

Eddie reached a hand out above him, searching, and Anne immediately caught him, intertwining their fingers together. Eddie sighed and then groaned as Venom kept teasing him, focusing all its attention on his prostate.

His cock was impossibly hard, trapped between his stomach and the bed, and the wet spot he was laying on was just growing with how much he was leaking. And still, Venom just kept pushing more out, milking him ruthlessly, forcing out whimpers and breathy moans.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Eddie, just take it.” Anne’s hand squeezed Eddie’s comfortingly, and Eddie realized he was crying. All of his emotions were running away from him, unchecked, and it left him raw and exposed and open for everyone to see. He felt his breaths hitching in his chest, and he tried to let them out, but it just got stuck in his throat, escaping like steam from a pressure cooker.

“Let it happen, sweetie. Just relax.”

Eddie could only let the orgasm get taken from him, leaving him twitching and gasping.

Anne stroked his face and hair through it all, wiping away errant tears and sweat, and generally speaking soft words of encouragement as she slipped her thigh under Eddie’s face again to let him use her like a pillow.

Venom curled up inside Eddie, letting Dan take over as he swung a leg over Eddie’s ass, straddling him. His hands started massaging Eddie’s shoulders, digging into tired muscles that gave under his pressure. “Perfect, Eddie,” he praised, “You did amazing.”

Eddie kept crying, overwhelmed and completely fucked out. He reached his other hand down and back towards Dan, who didn’t skip a beat before holding on and squeezing tightly. Eddie felt him bend down and kiss him along the shoulders, and a fresh wave of tears enveloped him.

The three of them let him have his outburst, with Dan and Anne talking quietly to him and touching him, and Venom doing his own version of purring from the inside. Between it all, Eddie felt himself coming to a natural rest, exhausting himself, and letting the tears run out. His shuddering breaths started easing out, and sniffling got easier as his nose stopped clogging up.

“Doing okay?” Anne asked gently when Eddie was finally quiet.

Eddie could only bring himself to hum in agreement. He felt too relaxed and at peace with all the presence around him to say more. Venom was just as satiated and proud as he was, quiet as well as he basked in Eddie’s contentment.

Eddie hummed again, reaffirming how great he was feeling, and Anne bent over to kiss him on the temple, whispering, “Happy Birthday, Eddie.”

Eddie’s last thought before he drifted to sleep was that this was the best present he’d ever gotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good tidings to ya'll.


End file.
